This invention relates to liquid storage systems and heat exchange systems which, although suitable for a variety of purposes, are primarily designed for use in hot water storage sections of residential solar energy systems.
A major expense in residential solar heating systems is the apparatus for storing heat. A modest single family residence with a hot water storage system may require a 2000 gallon steel tank for short-term storage. This is often connected to a fan/coil heat exchanger which further increases cost of the system. Such systems are expensive if installed when the residence is under construction, and these costs escalate significantly when installation is made in existing structures requiring major excavational and structural work.
The present invention is intended to provide a cost effective system for storing and/or heating liquids in solar systems or other installations. The expense of the system is minimized by the design which permits use of relatively inexpensive materials. Installation is simplified and does not require highly skilled labor, structural work, major excavation work or the handling of large and heavy components. When constructed as a heat exchanger, the storage system of this invention also eliminates the need for a separate mechanical heat exchanger.